Mum meets Moo and his friends who become my dad and big brothers
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Mum escaped her abusive boyfriend and fled here to Moo Mesa where she falls in love with dad and his friends who become my big brothers but what we all didn't know was that Mum's phone had a tracker in it which leads Axel here to try and take mum back to the city with him by force which makes her have me two weeks early Follow my adventures as i become a cowgirl.
1. Chapter 1

Being raised by Marshal Moo and his friends also mum

Chapter 1 mum meets Marshal Moo and his friends who become my big brothers and father

(Mum's Pov)

I could hear voices saying " Is she okay doc?."

" Don't worry both she and her baby are alright it's those bruises i am worried also concerned about i may need to ask her about them when she wakes up she may freak out when she sees walking talking cows standing here".

I groaned which caught their attention as they all saw my eyes open in which i could see the marmalade cow beside the big blue bull going bright red in the face as they saw my eye colour was the most purest blue they had ever seen he came quickly over and asked me very gently " Are you alright what's your name may i ask?."

I said " My name is Aqua is my baby alright?."

The doctor bull nodded and said " Yes Aqua your baby is fine as you are three months along and it's a baby human girl but i need to ask how you got those bruises if it is alright to ask?."

I wasn't sure if i should tell them but i decided to move on and heal my heart so i took a deep breath and told them everything about why i left my hometown of California to escape my abusive boyfriend who tried to abort my unborn baby by beating me to a pulp but my friends phoned the police on him and i managed to get into the car and drive away as i didn't want to get rid of the baby as this child was the most precious gift that was given to me to be raised with love and care.

As i finished my story i heard a growling sound i saw the blue bull was totally angry not at me i knew but at the person who did this to me he said " When i get my hands on that guy he is gonna pay as that is no way to treat a lady a lady should be treated with proper respect by a proper gentleman".

The marmalade Bull said " Easy Dakota we don't want to scare beautiful Miss Aqua now do we?."

Dakota quickly calmed down making me chuckle at this so i said " It's okay now i know my baby has the best big brother's in the world when they meet her in 6 months time but all my luggage has been destroyed and i have nowhere to live".

This caused the Marmalade cow go " Well why don't you live with us at the my house and i can introduce you to everyone in Cow Town would you like that and we would love to be big brothers to your baby girl right guy's?."

Dakota and the other bull with them to go " You bet i would love to be a big brother so i would have to learn the ropes my name is Cowlardo but you can call me kid you already know Dakota this Bull over here is called Moo Montana he is the Marshal of Cow town Miss Aqua once you are rested up we will take you to our place i need to inform Miss Lilly about you and everyone else see you later Miss Aqua guys."

And with that Cowlordo left so Moo came forward blushing and said " I did manage to save one suitcase for you Miss Aqua but i am not sure what's inside it you are really beautiful by the way i will let you rest up then i will show you your new home and introduce you to everyone would you like that?."

I blushed bright red at this while nodding so he left the doctor bull chuckled then said " I have never seen Moo Montana like this before with any lady in Cow Town you are really special Aqua so what are you going to call your baby girl may i ask?."

I smiled at this then replied " I am going to call her Sliver".

(Moo's Pov)

I was busy cleaning the spare room in the Marshal office house when Miss Lilly came in so i told her all about Aqua to her eyes going wide with shock, anger and understanding so she said " You love her don't you as i have never seen you this hyped up before so do you?."

I sighed then nodded so she smiled and said " Well take it slowly Moo don't rush in as she has gotten over what happened to her and i am not sure she is ready to through what happened to her again so take it slowly with her understand Moo so when can i meet her?."

I explained to her to Miss Lilly nodding so several days later Aqua was fully recovered so i went to pick her up to see her waiting for me with Doc Spencer who had given her tablet's to help her keep her iron levels up also her energy.

So she said to me smiling which made my heart skip a beat " So ready to show me my new home Moo?."

I nodded so i escorted her to her new home where Kid and Dakota were waiting smiling at her as she entered the house so they all showed her the room where she will living also the suitcase that i managed to save from the wreckage of her car to her opening it to find a picture of two people in it so she placed it up on the mantelpiece then we left her to unpack in peace so Dakota said " I wonder what Job Miss Aqua did before she came here to live with us i know one thing i hope i can live up to her expectations as a big brother to her baby girl when the time comes what about you two?."

Me and Kid nodded so several minutes later Aqua came in so i asked her what job she was doing before she came here to her saying " Well i was working in a pub serving drinks if that helps at all".

So she was introduced to Miss Lilly at the saloon who gave her a job serving drinks at the bar so i showed her all the other cool places that Cow Town had but i didn't know she had started to develop feelings for me it was only on the second ride on the back of cyclone that she said " I have something to tell you Moo".

I stopped Cyclone and said " What is it Aqua?."

She shocked me completely by kissing me on the lips then said " I...I love you Moo Montana would you like to be Sliver's father be advised though she is fair headed so she will need to wear a hat 24/7 in the sun also fair skinned so would you if you want to of course?."

I stared at her then i grabbed her gently and kissed her to feel her arms to wrap around me i felt true joy also happiness also love in my heart we broke the kiss for air so i said " I love you Too Aqua for the moment i saw your beautiful blue eyes i would be honored to be your baby's father and i promise i will never hurt you like your previous boyfriend did you have my word on that Aqua".

The both of us smiled then she winced saying " That's Sliver kicking hard again".

I touched her stomach and felt my baby girl kicking i whispered " Hey my beautiful little girl take it easy on your mum OK?."

She kicked again but gently this time as though she heard me to me looking shocked to Aqua chuckling so we rode back into town and did a little bit of shopping before heading back home as the sun was setting to a warm welcome from Dakota and Kid so we all had tea together before bunking down for the night as for myself and Aqua she was sleeping in my room as we are a couple and that is what we will always be happily awaiting six months from now when we meet my little girl in person but what i didn't know was that Aqua's phone had a tracker in it that leads Aqua's former boyfriend Axel to us and tries to take Aqua back by force but Dakota punches him flying which makes Aqua go into Labor two weeks early.


	2. Chapter 2

Being raised by Moo Montana, mum and big brothers Dakota and Colorado

Chapter 2 Axel arrives in Cow Town and mum gives birth to me two weeks early

Axel was wondering where his brat girlfriend was so he remembered he had planted a tracking device in her phone as well as forbidding her from seeing Aqua's friends so he activated the tracking device where it showed Aqua's location in some place called Cow Town but it was on the other side of the west so he made sure he had plenty of money and drove all the way to Cow Town unaware that Aqua had moved on with someone called Moo Montana but he would find out eventually

So meanwhile with the new couple 6 months were almost passed and everyone was getting excited to meet the new arrival that would soon come into their lives even more than Dakota and Kid who were so impatient that made Aqua say " I know you guy's are impatient but babies don't come when you want them too they come when they want to come right Moo sweetie?."

Moo agreed with Aqua on this making Dakota and Kid calm and made no argument so the next day a car pulled up beside Tumbleweed saloon and Axel stepped out looking around him in shock at that he had found a long lost place that time had forgotten so he noticed the saloon so he went inside to see Miss Lilly at the counter as Aqua was in the kitchen washing up so he strolled up to the counter and said " I'll have a Sarsaparilla please miss and do you know someone by the name of Aqua by any chance?."

Miss Lily looked shocked then said " Someone by that name is living in the inn here while working here but i am not exactly sure i will go and ask for you i will get you your drink Mr".

He smiled and said " Axel just call me Axel and by the way has Aqua got rid of the baby she is carrying by any chance?."

Lily looked shocked and said with an idea " I think she has got rid of the baby and she is in a relationship with Moo Montana who is the Marshal here in Cow Town i am sure he can help you i will go and get him after i get your drink".

So as Axel drink his drink Lily found and got Aqua out of the back door and soon found the others and said " Axel is here and is asking about you Aqua i will stall him while you lot get Aqua out of Cow Town alright Dakota he is in the saloon if you are wanting to have a chat with him he doesn't know what you look like Moo so use it to your advantage alright?."

Seeing steam coming out of Dakota's nose along with Kid's even Moo's as well so he hurtled off to the saloon while Moo and Kid got Aqua safely back to the Marshal house so at the saloon the showdown between Dakota and Axel was in full swing but Axel knocked Dakota out with a punch to the stomach then walked out of the saloon leaving Dakota there knocked out he said " Now where is my Aqua living now with that Loser Moo Montana ah the marshal house time to take her back with me and put the brat up for adoption when it is born".

so at the Marshal house Moo noticed Axel coming towards them so he headed out to meet him head on leaving Aqua on her own in her room so with the fight Axel had punched Moo hard in the stomach knocking him out for the count unaware that Dakota had come round and was running full speed to the Marshal house so Axel entered the house and sneaked up behind Aqua as she was coming out of her room and grabbed her by the hair making her yell out " LET ME GO AXEL THIS INSTANT I AM NOT GOING BACK WITH YOU I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE I HAVE MOVED ON LET ME GO RIGHT NOW".

But Axel didn't listen and was nearly at the car when a big blue fist punched him hard in the back making him drop Aqua who was helped to the saloon by Cowlamity but just then her contractions started making her howl in pain so Cowlamity ripped off her pants while Lilly held Aqua's hand helping her through her labor which was two weeks early which did cause some concern soon Sliver's head was showing so as Cowlamity said " You did it Aqua Sliver's head is out now one more push for the shoulders and you are all done now push with all your might on this last one OK?."

So outside the battle was going in full swing Axel was panting hard having the wind knocked out of him from the punch that Moo had hit him with in the stomach knowing that he was losing the fight Axel pelted for it jumping in his car then driving off into the distance never to be seen again making them cheer just then a cry off "WAAA WAAA" sounded from the saloon making them pelt to the saloon where they stopped dead in their tracks so Moo entered to see a baby girl in Aqua's arms so Aqua looked up at him smiling and said " Well come in Sliver doesn't bite at least not yet".

Moo, Dakota and Kid came over to see the little new arrival in Aqua's arms and she was beautiful with Sliver hair and the most purest Sliver eyes that Moo had ever seen as Sliver was looking around at everyone was a curious expression on her face Moo asked " Can i hold her my love?."

Aqua smiled so Moo sat down beside her and held little Sliver and said to her " Hi there sweetie my name is Moo your daddy nice to meet you my little one we are gonna have fun days ahead of us he looked up at Dakota and Kid who had crowded around " These two people next to me are your big brothers Dakota and Kid who are excited to meet you as well as everyone here in Cow Town my little Sliver".

So with that Sliver was accepted into Cow Town society but danger lies ahead for Sliver who will need the help also support of her family to face the danger head on


	3. Chapter 3

Being raised by Moo Montana, mum and big brothers Dakota and Colorado

Chapter 3 going to the invention convection 4 years later to have it hijacked by Mule Burn in his airship

4 Years later

It was night over Cow Town but up in the Sky an airship was heading for Town in the bridge Mule Burn was shouting " Pull right rudder and take her to forty knots".

" Aye Aye Captain Burt" Said a Minion as he did as his captain asked as the captain walked over to the window and looked down at Cow Town with an evil sneer " Ha those fools laughed at me before but when those foolish inventors meet for their annual invention convention the last laugh will be mine".

In Cow Town 4 year old Sliver was in bed with her mother beside her reading a book when Moo came in and said " Bedtime baby girl".

"Daddy can i go to the invention convention with Cody tomorrow?." Sliver asked as she never heard of this sort of thing before and was wanting to see what it was like to Moo shocked look he said " Sure but i want you to be on your best behavior as you want to be a cowgirl don't you i have something for you here".

He handed her a deputy badge so she pinned it to her pajamas and fell fast asleep so mum closed her door and went to her and Moo's room to find him already laying in the bed to her gasp Naked.

(Aqua's Pov)

I smiled at Moo so i got changed and climbed into bed with him where we immediately kissed then Moo lowered himself to my entrance and drank from me making me writhe in pleasure with myself panting " OH Moo i love you".

(Moo's Pov)

I whispered " I love you too Aqua". Then i thrust myself inside her making her gasp in pure pleasure i stilled a moment to allow her to adjust to me being inside her before long she was kissing me as i thrust in and out of her the both of us panting with pleasure i pulled her up onto my legs and grabbed her hips and thrust her up n down with her panting in pleasure i pinned her to the bed when i felt my release near she looked at me before she was shuddering as she let out a cry of pure pleasure my seed setting her soft warm insides on fire then i collapsed beside her panting my mind racing with what i had just done to feel My Aqua snuggling into me her beautiful head in the crook on my neck her Angelic body on top of mine my hand stroked her side making her smile which she gave me a kiss on the lips as a reward so we lay there so i asked her " What was your parent's like my love?."

She told me all about her parent's to me nodding it was then we both felt sleepy so we fell asleep dreaming of tomorrow but little did i know that my baby girl's life was in danger from Mule Burn but Sliver totally shocks me completely by blasting Mule out of his robotic contraption and lands himself in jail

Next morning when i awoke i thought last night was just a dream until i looked down and realized it wasn't a dream fast asleep on me was Aqua she stirred as she woke up to smile at me and said " Good morning hunny marshal".

I rolled her over so i was lying on top of her i nuzzled her body all the way down making her moan in pleasure i smiled and kissed her then replied " Good morning to you too my Aqua sea treasure come on let's go get some breakfast before i take Sliver to the River boat with Cody".

So at the breakfast table Sliver was happily eating breakfast, my Aqua was in the kitchen for a few minutes then came back out with a packed lunch for Sliver who happily put it in her bag while giving her mother a hug making me smile at the scene while letting my memories of my mother run through my mind of her packed lunches and her hugs that she gives me.

(end of Moo's Pov)

So after breakfast Moo picked up Cody and rode off to the river boat where dropped Sliver and Cody off saying " See you guy's later and good luck with your invention Cody have fun Sliver".

Sliver said calling after Moo as he vanished into the distance " Bye dad have a great day with the guy's alright?."

So with that Sliver and Cody went inside the River boat where they meet inventors of all sorts they even saw Buffalo bull and many more people the inventors all stared at Sliver as if they had never seen a human before in their lives truth was no human was ever recorded living in Moo Mesa so she was the first one ever Sliver was looking around she caught the eye of a Pokemon Stowaway by the name of Grininja who fell in love with Sliver who noticed the Grininja and also noticed the food so she brought some food over to the Grininja and said " Here you go my friend i have never seen you before i think i will call you Blue how's that do you like the name?."

Blue smiled and shocked me completely he kissed me on the lips and said into my mind " thank you very much my love see you later when you are fully grown my love".

And with that the Greninja vanished out of the open window it was then the showing off of the inventions began but as Buffalo bull was showing off his invention the ship rocked suddenly making all of us fall onto the ground so I pelted to the window and saw what had caught us so I shouted " I found out what happened it an airship that has yanked us out of the water and pulling us away with it".

Meanwhile while all of this was going on dad and my big brothers were riding in the desert and had just stopped for a water break when a large shadow floated over them making Kid look up and say " Wow that's a funny looking cloud".

Dakota also looked up with Moo and said " That isn't no cloud it's the river boat".

Moo's eyes narrowed and said " Only one person could be behind this Mule Burn".

Dakota said as the airship carried the ship away " Now way would that runt want with the river boat Moo?."

Moo went pale and said " He doesn't want the river boat he want's want Is on the river boat the invention convention".

Dakota suddenly galloped off with Moo and Kid in hot pursuit the reason for Dakota to gallop off like that was because me and Cody also with JR and Buffalo Bull were on the ship and anyone tried to hurt me or If I got hurt Moo and Dakota would never forgive themselves so as they caught up with airship Moo said " Cowlarda lasso the rudder".

Kid threw his rope up and caught the airship and with Dakota's help managed to hold the riverboat back also the airship making Mule Burn to shout out " What is happening?."

One of his minions looked out the window and said " It is Moo Montana and his friends sir they lassoed the rudder and now Moo is climbing up the rope orders sir?."

Mule shouted " Blast him off the rudder now".

So they got the cannons and started to blast cannonballs at Moo who was climbing up to the river boat when one of the cannonballs ripped through the rope and he started to fall but just as he was about to hit the ground he landed on the back of Cyclone he said " Thanks girl HOLD ON SLIVER I AM COMING TO RESCUE YOU NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES".

So they headed back to Cow Town and went to JR house to find an invention of his to help them stop Mule Burn from whatever he was planning on doing with the inventors so on the way they meet up with mum who looked shocked and scared so Moo said " Don't worry my love we will rescue Sliver and Cody from Mule Burn no matter what it takes we are going to JR's workshop to find something to help us out to get up to that airship alright?."

Mum nodded so they kissed so Moo and the rest galloped to JR workshop unaware that some of Mule Burn's minions followed them so at JR's workshop they were looking through his plans when Mule Burn's minions blasted the door off it's hinges and said " Captain Burt sends his greetings my friends".

Dakota saw red he yelled " What's that fathead done with my little sister and Cody?."

Moo tried to stop him by Dakota charged at them but they blinded him and tied him up and some of them pelted off with Dakota and Kid chasing them but Moo noticed one was lighting explosives in JR's shop so he blasted him flying also the explosives in the process he found plans of an hot air balloon so he brought the plans with him and showed the guy's in town who immediately began work on the balloon so with Mule Burn was talking to us in the airship saying " Welcome my inventors you will now work for me my a sliver haired child how very quaint the greatest invention ever."

I snarled at him " I am not an invention you windbag I am a human being not a machine understand you big blowhard".

Mule Burn simply spluttered like a mad thing while everyone was laughing at what I had said but he said " Guards take this child to the hold with her friend to make the inventors do what I want as I want them to build a robot which I will use to attack the president and become president myself take them away now".

And with that me and Cody were taken away and flung into the hold where I looked out the window and saw a campfire in the distance so I said " Cody let's use your invention and get Shade down there to them so they can head Mule Burn off at his destination let's get to work".

So me and Cody got to work on Cody's string phone and lowered Shade the dog down using the rope that I had brought with me so he pelted off in the direction of the campfire so at the fire Dakota, dad and Kid were warming their bodies by the fire with Kid saying " I wonder what Mule Burn want's with the inventors huh Moo?."

Kid noticed Moo was silent and he knew that Moo was worried about me just then Shade came running up to them that's when Kid noticed the can on Shade's collar so Moo picked it up and said " Hello?."

I answered " Yo dad Sliver here me and Cody are in the hold as Mule burn put us in here to make the inventors do his bidding he is making the inventors create a robot for him so he can attack the president and become president himself you guy's have until Tomorrow morning to reach the president before Mule does did you get all of that dad?."

Moo sighed with relief at my voice " Yes Sliver dad heard you I am so happy that you weren't hurt in any way don't worry we will beat Mule Burn to his destination first Moo out".

I smiled and whispered " Love you daddy".

Moo whispered back " Love you too my little baby girl come on boys let's go".

So on the way dad informed the guys what I had told them to them riding with speed to the president's home and got there before Mule Burn who arrived as his inventors had finished his robot so me and Cody were made to accompany Mule in his what he thought his moment of triumph but his face was a mask of fury when he entered the president house to find dad and my big brothers waiting for him he roared " How the hell did you get here before me how?."

Moo said " It doesn't matter how we got here now UNHAND MY DAUGHTER YOU MAD MAN RIGHT NOW SLIVER, CODY DUCK.

Me and Cody ducked as golden stars struck the grunts that were holding me and Cody so Dakota and Kid pelted over to us but before they could get me and Cody out of there Mule decided to blast me and Cody out of the house which turned out to be a very bad idea on his part I saw the attack coming and some unknown Power surged through me and I shouted shocking Moo and everyone completely " KA MA HA MA HA".

And the beam of light blasted forth hitting the robot and destroyed the robot in an instant blasting Mule Burn out of the Robot and he crashed into the ground knocking him out for the count Moo ran right towards me and hugged me close to me hugging him tightly he said " Let's go home baby girl mum is wanting to hug you".

I nodded so when Mule Burn awoke he found himself in jail so when we arrived home me and mum hugged as mum was worried sick so night time rolled around and I fell asleep tired from the hectic day I had unaware of the dreams that I would start to have when I become 10 years old and returning to Cow Town 15 years later as the famous bounty hunter quick draw Sliver but I go by the name of Soar until I arrive in Cow Town and shocked Mrs Lilly completely to be reunited with my parents and I discover that I am a big sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Being raised by Moo Montana, mum and big brothers Dakota and Colorado

Chapter 4 Returning home 15 years later as the famous bounty hunter Soar

Sliver awoke from the dream in a sweat she had been having these strange dreams since she was almost 10 years old it was as if she was going on an adventure of her own when she became 10 in just 2 days time unaware that Moo had been having these same dreams too he knew from the dreams that Sliver will in these dreams independent and totally famous so he gently woke Aqua up and told her all about the dreams he had been having to her shocked look on her face so she told all about the dreams that she and her father had when she was coming 10 years old and thats when they both realized that the dreams were coming of age dreams for children when they become 10 years of age they leave home and venture into the world on their own and only come back after 15 years all grown up also famous.

That shocked Moo completely so he wrote a letter for me with a book on the code of the west also his golden guns so he also put in some wanted posters in the parcel he also had made for me and waited for the day that i became 10 years old so that fateful day came and for some reason i was not very exited for me being 10 years as when i got into the kitchen everyone seemed to have forgotten that it was my birthday until dad said " I have something for you but you will get it tonight as me, your mother and big brothers have to go visit a friend tonight sorry Sliver time for school young lady".

(My POV)

I nodded in silence and headed off to school Dakota noticed this and said " Why did you say that to her Moo?."

Dad told Dakota and Kidd the reason why he had said that to me to their shocked looks so at school Mrs Sheep had also known about the dreams as she had been on the journey that i was about to have so she pulled me to one side and told me of the journey she had to me looking shocked she smiled softly at me and said " I know that the outside world is scary beyond Cow Town but lift your head high and keep safe Sliver and promise you will come home to us all safely?."

I nodded so as School finished i headed home but found no-one there so i was upset that no-one was home to see me off on my journey so i was crying when i went to my room that's when i saw a parcel on my bed so i opened it to my gasps of shock dad's golden guns thats when i saw the letter so i opened it and began to read it tears filling my eyes when dad said " I know and i am sorry for the way i acted at breakfast it breaks me knowing that i will never will see you growing up into a beautiful young woman but no matter what job you do in life you will always be my hero i thought the way you kicked Mule Burns ass made me believe you have what it takes to be a bounty hunter but i have a request baby girl always keep to the code of the west which i have put the book in for also HAPPY BIRTHDAY and also come home safely to be in my arms again safe and happy and if you have a boyfriend in those 15 years and have a family i will be proud to be the grandfather good luck baby girl".

Tears streamed down my face thats when i saw the wanted poster's and made my decision to become a well respected bounty hunter that follows the code of the west so i put the gun belt around my waist and vanished into the night never to be seen again for 15 years but unknown to me Blue had been watching me from his spot in a tree and followed me into the night making sure to keep me safe until i became 20 years old.

10 years later

Tex the wolf was running for his life as Soar the famous bounty hunter also known as Sliver for putting some many wanted criminals to justice either dead or alive but what Soar didn't know was that Tex had friends who came galloping towards her guns raised when suddenly a blue frog ninja like creature came jumping out of a tree and blasted the fiends off their horses and Soar recognized the Pokemon it was Blue and she blushed bright red when she saw his muscles the way he moved and everything about him but she had to focus as her target was getting away which Blue also noticed so she shouted " Blue Arial ace on Tex now then follow up with cut to kill him".

So Blue jumped in front of Tex and blasted him on his horse knocking the wind out of him then slit his throat with cut killing him in an instant so his friends were also dead so i came over to Blue and said " Is that you Blue darling?."

Blue came over to her and kissed on the lips in response thats when they saw dark clouds were coming over so Blue showed Soar the way to his cave bringing Soar bounty with his friends and dumped them in an corner of the cave so she stood up to Blue's arms to wrap around her and her gasped in pleasure as Blue nuzzled her neck she whispered " Are you trying to seduce me Blue?."

"MY POV"

He nodded so we kissed again that's when i removed my clothes and laid them on the floor of the cave as the wind and the rain also with Thunder flashed across the sky so Blue kissed me again then gently pushed me onto my clothes then his hands traveled south making me jerk upwards panting in pleasure i moaned " Oh Blue that feels amazing ah i am gonna come ah ah".

Blue took his hand out of me as i released all over the cave floor panting in pleasure he said into my mind " Your so beautiful Sliver even though you go by Soar now i have been waiting and wanting you for so long i love you with all my heart from the very first time we meet do you remember?."

I nodded then said " I love you Blue make me yours".

(Blue's POV)

I smiled at her then i harshly thrust my throbbing Shaft into her wet pussy she cried out in erotic agony as i pierced through her body's defenses as though they were nothing i stilled a moment to allow her to adjust to me being fully inside her my animal instinct to mate was too strong and it overcame me i went inside her again to her gasping out in pleasure nothing could have prepared me for how in love Sliver aka Soar was with me i marveled at the way her body moved with mine the way her god like hands played a melody across my shoulder blades before long i sensed my release was near so did she i pinned her to the blankets her body was ridged also was sweating her eyes were alight with love and desire for me i whispered " I love you Sliver".

She whispered back " I love you too Blue".

I thrust into her again her body was shuddering as she let out a scream of pure pleasure seeing her so lost in her desire made me go over the edge i released my load inside her making her soft warm inside's go on fire as i filled her so i sat up with my hand outstretched to her so she took my hand and i pulled her onto my legs i whispered into her ear " Let me do the work darling you relax and enjoy your soft warm inside make me go all out on you as you are a goddess that deserves to be treated with respect and also love form a person that simply loves and adores you and that person or Pokemon is me my love".

And with that my hands traveled south again and she gripped my legs panting with pleasure she kissed me on the lips her arms around my body so i grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto my hard cock she gasped in pure pleasure that when i kissed her neck leaving a small bite mark which she moaned in pleasure about so we love again me thrusting her up and down the both of us moaning in pleasure thats when i released inside her again she cried out in pleasure again as i filled her a second time i collapsed onto the blanket with her on top of me the both of us panting in pleasure some of my seed was leaking out of her which the both of us noticed but found we didn't care she positioned her goddess body in the crook of my neck she was purring in contentment which i nuzzled her beautiful head taking in her scent that was only mine to smell and also taste i whispered " Will you stay with me Sliver my darling?."

She whispered " Yes i will my love and also will you be my bounty hunter partner also my husband?."

I kissed her on the lips then whispered into her mind before she fell asleep on me " For you my beautiful wife i will".

And the both of us fell asleep safe in the cave while the storm outside raged on through the night.

The following Morning Blue awoke to find his beloved sound asleep on him he moved a little making her stir she awoke to him kissing her on the lips saying " Morning my beautiful wife the love of my life".

The previous night came back to Sliver to her purring in contentment so she whispered " Do you have a wash room?."

In answer Blue showed her the back of the cave where there was a pool so she went into the pool and gave herself a bath when she felt Blue's strong arms wrap around her as she lay on him enjoying the cool warm water so after her bath she got changed Blue vanished for a moment then returned with breakfast for some reason Sliver was more hungry than she remembered so she eat like a animal possessed which she noticed so she said " Blue after we collect the bounty i need to make a stop at the doctors alright as i am not sure what is up with me Okay?."

Blue nodded as he didn't know what was up with his beloved ether so they went into town with me on a horse pulling the reins of another horse that was carrying the bounty that we were collecting the reward of to gasps and whispers from people in Lonesome goats town we pulled up beside the sheriff office where he came out gasping in shock he said " Your bounty hunter Soar welcome to Lonesome Goats town is that Tex the wolf you have there?."

(MY POV)

I nodded so he showed me and Blue inside where he handed me the slip that i would to take to the bank to collect the bounty he said " Thank you for killing Tex the wolf he is responsible for loads of deaths including Moo Montana's mother and father".

My head snapped up in an instant so i said " Moo Montana's parent's did you say?. Where are they buried may i ask?."

The sheriff said " They are buried in Miller Glen Moo Montana's home town are you a fan of Moo Montana?."

I nodded so after i got the slip i headed to the doctors where i was seen by Doctor Xion who did some scans also blood samples so she called me into the office and said " Well congrats you are 4 months pregnant with twins Soar i need you to be honest with me did you have Sex with a Pokemon recently?."

I nodded and said " Yes i did and it was a Grininja named Blue who i meet when i was four years old".

She looked shocked and said " Well looks like you having 2 little baby Frokie's in about 10 days time so tell the lucky guy okay?."

I smiled and went outside to find Blue who hugged me in happiness when i told him the good news to him kissing my stomach in happiness about being a father so we headed to the bank and got the cash reward then decided to do a bit of shopping for baby clothes and all the accessories so after our shopping spree we noticed some more wanted poster's so we took them with us and headed to Miller Glen where we found the gave site and soon found my dad's parent's graves so i places some flowers on the graves and said " Hi grandma and Grandpa you may not know who i am i am Sliver i am Moo Montana's child and Aqua is my mother i have killed Tex the wolf may your spirits rest in peace now".

So we headed home where ten days later Blue was at my legs telling me to push i yelled at him " WHEN OUR CHILDREN POP OUT I AM THROWING YOU OUT OF THAT CAVE OPENING YOU SEXY KINKY PIECE OF ASS".

Blue blushed bright red in the face then smiled in response to me as i gave a howl of pain making him cringe at the sound before two high pitched wails answered me i was panting hard when i saw Blue crying he said into my mind " My love our babies they are a boy and a girl".

I was crying as he brought our twins up to me so i could see them and my heart melted at the sight of them they were the spitting image of their father when they evolved into their final forms recognizing my scent the twins immediately snuggled into my neck i was at a loss for words i whispered to them " Hi there little one i will name you two Adam and Sasha welcome to the world my babies my name is Sliver your mama and this handsome man beside me is your father Blue it is nice to meet you both finally".

5 years later returning home

" Are you two ready?." Sliver called into the cave two seconds later her son Adam and his sister Sasha came out of the cave and mounted their own horses Adam asked " Are we going back to your home town Mamma?."

(My POV)

I smiled at my babies even if they are in their final forms spitting images of their father Blue who came outside of the cave a moment later all ready to go with his hat and his horse ready so we set off along the way i told my children of my life in Cow Town also of my teacher, friends and parents so we arrived in Cow Town in the middle of the afternoon so we stopped off in Tumbleweed saloon where we sat at a table so i went and got us drinks at the bar i said to my aunt Lilly who hadn't seen me for 15 years " this place has not changed much huh Aunt Lilly?."

She was gobsmacked she said to me " Sliver? is that you?."

I nodded in response to her to her hugging me close crying with happiness to see me again so i brought her over to the table and introduced her to Blue and also Adam and Sasha so Aunt Lilly filled me in to myself gasping in shock at the fact that i was a big sister as i had a little brother by the name of Alex so i decided to swing by the marshal house to check in on my parent's also my big brothers which Lilly thought was a good idea so we headed there to see Moo coming out of the Marshal office he said " Hello there you new here?."

I said " That's a funny thing to say to your own daughter dad i mean come on how long has it been anyway i wonder?."

(Moo's POV)

I stood there dumbstruck at her thats when i saw my baby girl's sliver eyes staring back at me i whispered " baby girl is that you?."

She whispered back " It's really me daddy I'M home this is my husband Blue and my twins Adam and Sasha".

I hugged her close thats when i decided to announce that my little girl was home so i howled at the top of my lungs " EVERYONE SLIVER IS HOME GET OVER HERE NOW".

Everyone came pelting over to us in the lead was Dakota, Kid, Aqua and i saw Sliver's eyes going wide at my 15 year old son Alex came running towards us as Alex had been told all about his big sister from myself and Aqua Aqua hugged Sliver close and whispered " Welcome home Sliver".

Alex looked nervous so i said " What's wrong son?."

He said " You mean famous Bounty hunter Soar is actually my big sister Sliver wow".

Sliver broke apart from Aqua and said " Is that wrong squirt?."

Alex hugged Sliver close tears in his eyes and said " No that isn't wrong big sister who are these kids with you?."

So on the way to the Tumbleweed saloon Sliver filled everyone in about her adventures as the famous bounty hunter to everyone shocked looks so she said " Dad one of my targets that i killed was Tex the wolf".

That was all Sliver needed to say before i hugged her close before she heard " There you are champion thief".

Cowlamity came striding across towards them looking livid at Sliver until she saw the Sliver eyes she stared at Sliver who said " Hi Aunt Cowlamity i am awful sorry about that".

Cowlamity said " Sorry Sliver i didn't know that Soar was the name you went by the champion rodeo thing it is not important you earned it with all those cattle drives you went on if you wondering how could i know that i have been keeping tabs on you i have friends in high places hey everyone drinks on me alright?."

So with that Sliver return home was a happy one but what they all didn't know was that Sliver was the new Moo Mesa Pokemon Champion but they would all find out eventually from a new challenger who strolls through Cow Town to find the champion as he had defeated the elite four.


	5. Chapter 5

Being raised by Moo Montana, mum and big brothers Dakota and Colorado

Chapter 5 a challenger for my champion throne also going back to school

The challenger named Leo was doing great defeating four of the elite four so the final member of the elite four by the name of Sapphire said to him " You are a amazing trainer so you have earned the right to battle our Pokemon champion Sliver but you will have to journey to Cow Town as that is her home town where she is living alright?."

Leo nodded so with his head held high he started his journey to Cow Town wondering what the Pokemon Champion Sliver is like so meanwhile Sliver was heading to school with her school bag on her back accompanied by Alex so she entered the school and said " Hi Mrs Sheep long time no see".

Mrs Sheep looked shocked but a few seconds later hugged her looking happy to see Sliver again so with that out of the way school began with Maths it was no problem for Sliver but it wasn't Alex's best subject which she had noticed so she gave him a helping hand which made Mrs Sheep smile wide with happiness which also made all the students smile as for 15 years Mrs Sheep never smiled but now that Sliver was back everyone was happy again so break time started so Alex said " Big sis are you a Pokemon trainer?."

Sliver thought about her answer but decided to tell the truth so she said " Yes Alex i am a Pokemon trainer but i am the Moo Mesa Pokemon Champion".

Alex stood there in shock at me before saying " Wow big sis that is so cool".

Just then Leo came strolling over and said " Excuse me but do you know where i find the Pokemon champion Sliver by any chance as i have beaten the elite four members who sent me this way to challenge Sliver for her throne so do you know where she is?."

(Alex's Pov)

I looked at big sis who said " I am Sliver the Moo Mesa Pokemon champion i will gladly take your challenge Alex could you run back home for me and find my belt it has Poke balls on it you can't miss it".

I nodded and pelted back home and went into my sister's room and found her belt with her Pokemon inside their Pokeballs when Dakota came in and asked what i was doing here i explained to him to his eyes going wide with shock so i pelted back to school with Dakota and dad fast behind me eager to see Sliver in battle.

So i got back to school and handed sis belt to her so we strode outside of the school where Sis gave a whistle and a few moments her husband appeared right beside her in an instant making Leo gasp in shock as he wasn't expecting a Grininja he said " Wow so shall we get this Pokemon battle started?."

Sis nodded so we went to the other side of playground with all my mates and Mrs Sheep watching from the sidelines dad decided to the ref so he said the battle between Leo the challenger and Sliver the champion will now begin this will be a six on six Pokemon battle the challenger is able to switch his Pokemon in battle and the fight will end when either one side is out of Pokemon let this battle begin".

Leo threw a Pokeball saying " Come on out Infernape".

And the fire monkey appeared but big sis stayed cool then nodded to Blue who jumped into the floor in front of Sliver so Moo called out " Battle begin".

So the battle began but to Leo's shock his Infernape was taken out in just one move by Sliver's first Pokemon he was in total shock as everyone else so Leo recalled Infernape and called Gallade i choose you".

And Gallade appeared on the battlefield so Sliver decided to stick with Blue much to Leo's shock so Sliver noticed a strange device on Leo's hand she said " Ah a mega evolve user i see how about we spice this battle up shall we Leo?."

Leo smiled and shouted " MEGA EVOLVE".

And Gallade evolved into it's Mega form so sis and Blue moved as one and Blue was enveloped in water for 2 seconds then faded and in front of my eyes Blue had a water shuriken on his back meaning his own kind of Mega evolution Leo had his mouth open but quickly recovered and said " Gallade psycho cut".

Gallade charged with the blades on his arms glowing so Sis said " Dodge and use Water shuriken full force".

With that Gallade was knocked out shocking everyone into silence then my classmates erupted into cheers so the rest of the battle was awesome but Leo lost he walked over to his Gallade shocking everyone when they kissed making sis and Blue smile at this before frowning about it as though they were remembering something terrible so Leo shook hands with sis and said " Thank you for the battle Sliver i am also in a relationship with Gallade here but my friends didn't approve of it and turned on me and abandoned me so i continued on my journey to become a Pokemon master so thank you again for the battle see you later".

Sis waved goodbye wiping a tear away for Leo and what he had been through Blue said " That is exactly what happened with us but you were chosen by Arcues my love and have seen almost every Legend that has ever lived and i think it is time you told the tale all of it leave nothing out oh crap we need to go to the Pokemon center for "Protocol Pokemon".

(Moo's Pov)

When Blue said that it caught my interest but what really got me when he said " That is exactly what happened with us". So we followed Sliver around the corner to us gasping in shock we didn't know that a Pokemon Center was here and to even our greater shock was a Laboratory on the hill with a windmill so Sliver walked into the Pokemon center up to the counter where the Nurse said " Hello Sliver long time no see how can i be of service?."

Sliver said " Protocol Pokemon needing check up Nurse Joy".

She smiled and took the Pokeballs and vanished into the back with them so with that Sliver turned around to see us standing there she swallowed hard so i came up to her and asked " Protocol Pokemon?."

She took out a strange device and flicked through the photo's before finding the ones she was looking for before turning the picture to me making us all look in horror.

I hissed " Sliver what is this?."

She explained starting with " The Pokemon trainer world isn't all roses and happy trainer's with their Pokemon dad this trainer was abusing them clearly thinking that they didn't need any baths or anything i found an Eevee and it turns out to belong to the trainer that i got these guys from Officer Jenny the trainer in question is in jail serving a life time sentence thats why they are called "Protocol Pokemon" i have been taking them to Nurse Joy's in different town to make sure no damage were done to their brains as when abused Pokemon evolve they can go from placid to nasty in a matter of moments and go by the term if your not strong then why should i follow you i had that when i rescued my Charizard as a Charmander and it nearly took me a year to get to him and thats why my kids did feel left out but they need not worry it was only as they needed some mothering comfort."

I stood there in shock at this even Mrs Sheep and Sliver's school mates were in shock so Mrs Sheep had an idea so she said " Well Sliver would you like to become a teacher here at the school and your subject to the teach the kids is how to be a proper Pokemon trainer would you like that don't worry you can still do your school work here well what do you think?."

Sliver looked dumbstruck before nodding and saying " Yes of course anything for you Mrs Sheep starting tomorrow right?."

Mrs Sheep nodded so School resumed but i wanted to know what Blue meant so he drew me and Dakota to one side and said " Well Sliver and me made friends with some people that appeared trust worthy but they tried to get Sliver to date some horrible guy but Sliver refused point blank and revealed to them that she was already in a relationship and had kids with me to their horrified looks so they betrayed us and started calling Sliver a Pokephile and left her hurt and broken so during our travels collecting badges we were meeting some great people it took Sliver a while to trust our new traveling companions who we parted ways with on our return journey here and they accepted our relationship and so Sliver fully trusted them because of their accepting our relationship and became friends with them they are called Max, Tyrone, Summer, Waterfall and Flame.

The betrayers are named Cole, Sonic, Mary, Autumn and Zander i don't where they are now and i am not sure how they will handle the news that Sliver is the champion guess we will cross that bridge when it comes to it".

I was angry but not as angry as Dakota who was very protective of Sliver when she was little so school finished Sliver and Alex came home where i said to her " Blue told me everything my little one and i for one am supportive of your relationship don't worry about those traitors me and Dakota will take care of them if they come here looking for you".

She hugged me smiling in happiness so we all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited us in the future


	6. Chapter 6

Being raised by Moo Montana, mum and big brothers Dakota and Colorado

Chapter 6 my true friends come to visit bringing with them some injured friends

My true friends were wondering what to do when one had an idea so he said " How about we visit the elite four and ask if Sliver had challenged them and see if they know where she had gone alright as I think we should visit her it has been a long time since she has contacted us in any way."

Just then the doorbell rang so he answered it to a shock Brock stood In the doorway with to their shocked gasps the rest of my true friends but they had bandages on them and stuff so Serena said " Team rocket did this to me but the traitors believed Sliver did this to us as Team Rocket was always after her and they didn't like that she and Blue were together so they abandoned her so wherever you are going we are coming too alright?."

So they all headed to the elite four and asked Lance " Excuse me Lance did a challenger named Sliver come this way by any chance?."

Lance smiled and said " Ah yes Sliver she defeated us and became Champion right now she is in Cowtown her home town if you are wondering where she is now so that is the place you should visit".

Waterfall looked shocked at this news as well as everyone else so he said " Well that is where we are heading next come on gang".

So they got onto their flying types and flew in the direction of Cowtown.

So meanwhile Sliver was teaching her first class as she had decided to teach outside in the playground where it was nice and sunny when Cody came running up to her and said " Sliver there is some trainers who landed with their flying types and some of them have bandages on them and also with them is a Pokemon doctor names Brock".

(My pov)

I stood there in shock my true friends had come to visit i whispered something to Cody who nodded and vanished so my class asked " What's up Mrs Sliver?."

I said " We are going to have some Pokemon trainers visiting us for a while and they can show you their Pokemon also they can tell you how it feels to be a Pokemon Trainer Axel be a dear and inform dad that my true friends have to visit and there are some of them have some bandages on them and they will be staying with us while they recover can you do that for me please?."

Just as Alex vanished off towards home Cody reappeared with my true friends who i have named in the earlier by the names Max, Tyrone, Summer, Waterfall and Flame i was shocked to see Serena with them but what really got to me was that they were covered in bandages with also was Brock so Serena waved at us before winching slightly at the pain that shot up her side i pelted over to them with my class on my heels Waterfall hugged me close happy to see me again she said " We haven't heard from you in a long time Sliver so we decided to come and visit you by the way Team Rocket did this to us but the traitors believed that they were after you so that is half of the reason why they dumped you."

I stood there in shock but smiled and said " Glad to know you guy's are on my side now then my new assistants my class would like to see your Pokemon and could you please tell how it felt to become a Pokemon trainer if you want to of course."

Waterfall looked happy about this and said " Well young ones here you go".

They released their Pokemon and my students were in awe at the Pokemon that appeared before them so one of my student's was a little scared so she hung back which i noticed thats when a rustling bush caught her attention and a small mouse like Pokemon jumped out and cocked it head at her to returning the gesture i took out my Pokedex which said " Pikachu the small mouse Pokemon it can generate electricity from it's cheeks."

Rose bent down and said " Hi there you are really cool with a lot of spark".

The Pikachu jumped into her arms shocking everyone even Rose i smiled and said " Well Rose you have your first Pokemon now congrats i have here for you a Pokeball here you go".

Rose took the Pokeball and tossed it on the Pikachu who vanished in a red flash of light and vanished into the Pokeball which shook once, twice and then went still making everyone cheer so Rose threw the Pokeball saying " Come out Sparx".

And Sparx the Pikachu came out and everyone came over saying hello so the rest of my lesson went grand so as the sun set everyone said goodbye to each other not before Rose got food for Sparx and she headed home happy as Larry at getting a Pokemon of her own so everyone bunked down for the night wondering what the future will bring


	7. Chapter 7

Being raised by Moo Montana, mum and big brothers Dakota and Colorado

Chapter 7 The Pokémon Master tournaments begins and I get invited by Mr Goodshaw

Mr Goodshaw was writing to all the trainer competing in the master tournament that was being held next week when he saw Sliver who was also called Soar he knew what happened to Sliver and about the betrayal and he knew that this tournament would be the perfect time for Sliver to get her revenge on the betrayers and make them feel what it was like to be her.

In Cow Town Sliver was taking her class to Professor Oak's lab as she had loads of Pokemon there that she was wanting to check up on so she rang the bell and Professor Oak opened the door and went hyper with excitement to see her he said " Welcome home Sliver the Pokemon champion or should i say bounty hunter Soar come on and bring your class with you all your Pokemon here have been missing you Oh almost forgot Latias gave birth to a male Latios and you are a grandmother so let's head out into the paddock Huh the letterbox you guy's go on ahead i will catch up."

(My pov)

I was stunned so i walked out of the back door to the paddock and yelled " HEY EVERYONE I'M HOME".

Rumbling sounds soon echoed and in front of me a cloud of dust came racing towards me which was scaring some of my class but i smiled at them calming my class down a large green Pokemon jumped knocking me down onto the ground i laughed and said " Nice to see you too Secptile hey everyone".

My class stood there jaws open in shock even Alex in front of them as all of my Pokemon charged towards us but as the smoke cleared i was on the back of one of my Taurus making everyone chase after me when a loud "Lati" and a pink shadow swoop overhead and caught me clearing me of the charging Taurus i said " Thank you for that Latias may i be introduced to my grandson?."

Her son appeared in front of me and nuzzled me making me smile so i petted him making him purr i heard Professor Oak calling us so we strolled over he had an envelope in his hand he was looking serious he said " Sliver i have here in my hand an invitation to the Pokemon Master Tournament in Slivergold town and you are invited but there is a catch the traitors will be there as well so if you are going to enter you will have to go as Soar do you understand Sliver?."

I nodded in response so Professor Oak updated my Pokedex making me the first person ever to take all of my Pokemon with me but hearing the part about the ones who betrayed me got my blood pumping even my dad went silent in understanding so we all waved goodbye to Professor Oak and that night i made arrangements with Mrs Sheep that i would take Alex with me to the Tournament and seeing all kinds of Pokemon.

Several weeks later

We all arrived at the Pokemon Master Tournament along the way i had caught loads of Pokemon trained them all up hard and battled a lot of trainers along the way as we dismounted we got a lot of stared so we headed into the Pokemon center where everyone started to whisper some were staring at me as i got registered for the Tournament when the traitors came in and started to whisper to one of them came over and said " Hello there welcome to the Pokemon Master Tournament bounty hunter Soar Pokemon champion i hope you are prepared to be defeated for your crown here today so bye".

I smirked at him saying " I don't think so i have trained all my Pokemon and they are winners so it will be you eating my dust so good day to you come on you lot i show you where you are staying".

The traitors gasped in shock when they saw their other friends and realization dawned on them who i was but i was already checking into my hotel room which was a family room my friends had also registered and had found their rooms and were unpacking when Cole and the others appeared looking disturbed about me being here he said " Bounty hunter Soar is actually Sliver and she is the champion that is impossible i will not accept this she will lose and so will you lot be prepared to lose in the first rounds tomorrow see you losers later."

With that they left soon we were all standing in the stadium watching the screen and i saw that i was up against Cole i grinned evilly which he noticed and shivered soon the other parings were announced so tomorrow the revenged off the wronged will take place and people will be hurt and humiliated as i had been once before so traitors be very afraid for tomorrow.


End file.
